Slept So Long
by Death's Pet
Summary: Summary: Sequel to 'Forsaken'.Kiba begins his promised game to trap and have Toboe for himself.Will Tsume and Toboe escape the deadly blood game that Kiba has ensnared them in or does Kiba have an advantage that will make him the victor?


Slept So Long Chapter 1 Sequel to Forsaken (finally!)

Summary: Sequel to 'Forsaken'.Kiba begins his promised game to trap and have Toboe for himself.Will Tsume and Toboe escape the deadly blood game that Kiba has ensnared them in or does Kiba have an advantage that will make him the victor?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, or the title as it is the name of yet another song on the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack and I will use the lyrics, thus the title use.

Pairings: Tsume+Toboe, one-sided Kiba+Toboe, mentions of past pairings or even wished for pairings (there will be some dilusional people in this story) .;

Notes and such:There will be violence but I shall try to keep it a minimum so that can't expel my ass. Some swearing and sexual innuendos and hints of sex and such. As you can tell from the pairings this will be YAOI, don't like, don't read that sweet and simple. I appreciate reviews but don't waste your time and mine with flames, but if you must then be aware that they will be used to roast my enemies to a pleasant crisp then ridiculed. You've been warned.

Silver glinted in the dork before a gurgling sound was heard and the telltale thump of a body was heard throughout the alleyway. The soft click on a pair of boots echoed and added a chilling factor to the still, night air.A soft chuckle was heard before a male voice asked, "was that really necessary?" The one who had downed the victim stepped into a more lighted area to reveal a tall male in a black leather trenchcoat, a raised eyebrow accompanied his features that consisted of snowy hair, dark skin and golden eyes. "Toboe you surprise me with this attitude I though you wanted all vampires to die." The other stepped closer to the golden-eyed male and into the lighted area, this time revealing a shorter male with shoulder-lenght cinnamon hair, light skin and eyes of an unusual cinnamon color. He was enveloped by the taller male around the waist before he replied, "true but that one was a new one. He couldn't even minimally sense our presence until you were right behind him, the encounter was hardly worth it." The taller one chuckled richly and asked, "would you prefer that he have grown stronger and killed some slayers and innocent people before you decided that he was worth the hunt?" Toboe shook his head before replying, "no but it would have been more fun, you have to admit that much Tsume." Tsume nodded before concluding, "well, what is done is done so just let it go. What do you say we go around the city and scout for more vampire filth?" "Sounds pleasing," Toboe replied before planting a light kiss on Tsume's lips.Leaves rustled as though by a soft breeze, the fresh air of the forest enveloped all that ventured into its dark depths. A flash of white streaked through the thick, green foliage and golden eyes flashed with a hidden purpose. Suddenly all movement stopped as the white streak came to rest at a clearing and stood stock still. The clouds retreat and the moon is free to bathe the forest's occupant with silver light. The occupant is a snowy white wolf with wild golden eyes and regal stance. The massive animal lowers its head and stalks forward, its large paws make no sound and virtually no imprint upon the soft earth. Rapid panting begins to issue from the creature as the sounds of whimpers and sobs are heard from nearby. Crazed golden eyes watch through the slits of the foliage as a young teenage girl sits on a large rock, covered in bruises and cuts, her body barely covered by her torn clothing. The wolf watches as she hunches over and cries into her muddied hands, however, all her actions are blocked out as she exposes the back of her neck. The large white tail wags excitedly before it watches for another second the lowers its body and slinks forward. The wolf disappears into the green life seperating it from the girl then a deep voice cuts the silence, "what is a beautiful young lady such as yourself doing on my side of the woods"  
The girl cries out in surprise and falls off the rock before scrambling away then looking back to see who intruded upon her hiding place. She gasps as she takes in the other; a tall male with light skin, wild brown hair up to his shoulders and stunning aqua eyes. The young man was dressed in black jeans and a tight black shirt, covered by a black leather jacket and from his neck dangled an upside down cross. He smirks in a charming way and steps forward toward the stunned girl, she gasps again and scrambles back as a sharp cry erupts from her lips at the abrupt movement. He stops and blinks bewildered before asking, "My name is Kiba. Are you okay? Do you need help?" She regards him warily then smiles slightly as his aqua eyes grow soft and warm as he extends his hand in silent invitation. She took it and was surprised at the ease with which he stood her before he released her hand. "Your hands are cold," she tentatively says as Kiba's eyes slide to look at her. "Well you could help me warm them," he slyly replies as he sends her a half lidded gaze with smouldering eyes then steps toward her. She backs off and stammers, "n-no thank you I-I have to get home." He chuckles darkly and inquires, "and what makes you think I'll allow you to go home?" "W-what?" "I know that you like to hide here, I know that you have been raped tonight, but most importantly I can smell your fear and I must say that it is delicious." "What are you talking about freak!" she shrieks as the panic begins to consume her. He throws his head back and lets out an ice cold laugh before fixing now hollow aqua eyes on her quivering form, all previous warmth and softness gone. "Ah yes, freak, that is what you foolish mortals love to call the unknown now don't you?" Her eyes shift frantically as she looks for a possible escape route, but is panicked to find none. "You cannot escape since I know that this is your intention, but allow me to fulfill your wish to die wretched girl," Kiba growled as his eyes flashed with delight. Aqua eyes turned golden then flashed red before the man disappeared, the girl screamed as a hand closed around her neck, fingernails scratching her already bruised neck. Her scream of terror was cut as sharp teeth tore her throat, spilling the sweet blood flowing with fear into the awaiting jaws of a daranged looking Kiba. After the body was drained of absolutely all blood the limp body of the gilr fell onto the forest floor. A white wolf now stood in place of Kiba, licking blood off of soaked paws, golden eyes flashing with perverse satisfaction.Toboe and Tsume walk down the passages of a military style base, corpses line the walls, the smell of blood thick in the air is sickening but not unfamiliar. Growls and snarls are heard from a nearby room, accompanied by the dying moans of men. Both cautiously approach then press themselves against the wall as Tsume throws a compact device into the room. A soft beep is heard before a hissing sound fills the air and howls of displeasure fill the air as scrambling sounds eminate from the room. Rapid paws begin to approach the door and that is when both males jump in and block the escape route of the enraged wolves. Pained eyes regard them for a moment before recognition takes place and teeth are bared in challenge. "Whether you transform into your other form or not we are here to destroy you," Tsume said coldly as the wolves stiffen and are replaced by teenagers. The vampire teens give the Tsume and Toboe hot glares before one arrogantly states, "we are not afraid of you Slayers. You only think you are strong but you are really not." "Is that a challange?" Toboe asked in an icy, calm voice. The speaker for the vampires stepped forward bravely and replied, "yes it is, what are you going to do about it?" Tsume smirked and replied, "allow us to show you." Then both Tsume and Toboe charged as they raised polished silver swords.

TBC... 

Please review. 


End file.
